Documentary Evidence for The People vs Umbrella Corp 2
by Leona Young
Summary: A young woman starts a new job on Rockfort Island.


_The following documents were recovered from Rockfort Island._

[ Attendant's Diary ]

 _May 8th, 1996,_

Tomorrow I start my job as an attendant here on the island. I'll be in charge of cooking for and cleaning up after the trainees. I'm really nervous, but it's also kind of exciting because it pays well enough for me to singlehandedly support my family back home — well enough to overcome my fear of flying, too.

What a bumpy plane ride.

Come on, Corrine. You can do this.

Wish me luck!

 _May 9th, 1996,_

I got acquainted with the trainees today. They all come from different countries and speak English with varying levels of proficiency. Some of them are hard to understand, but that makes them kind of cute. I offered to help with their English.

There was one guy who was particularly well-spoken, though. He looked mixed German and Russian (I'm pretty good at guessing a person's ethnicity), but he was all American. He carried himself with a confidence that the others lacked, too.

I have to remember to get his name.

 _May 10th, 1996,_

The guy with the long mustache had never eaten using chopsticks before. When I put them down in front of him, he gave me the strangest look. Me and the Japanese guy had to show him how to hold the chopsticks and use them to pick food up. Oh my god, it was so adorable.

I saw the American again, too. He's broad-shouldered and strong — very much my type. I tried talking to him today, but he was a bit terse. I'm not sure if he was snubbing me or not, but he seems to be that way with everyone, so I didn't take it personally.

I forgot to get his name again.

 _May 11th, 1996,_

I'm not allowed to know their names. How weird is that? But I decided to give them names myself! Here's the list:

-Captain Mustache.

-Cute Japanese Guy.

-Burly Hispanic Man.

-Spetsnaz (this guy's Russian).

-Luigi (Italian).

-Hunky American.

I don't call Hunky American "Hunky." I don't usually get to call him anything because we don't really talk. I kind of wish we did. I'd like to get to know him more.

But whatever. I need to stop acting like a teenager and be a professional.

 _May 15th, 1996,_

One of the dogs got loose today and attacked me as I was walking to the eating area! Oh my god, it was so scary! It looked sickly and gross, too!

It cornered me in front of the fence gate, and I thought I was going to die when the American shot it dead in front of me. I was so shocked. He asked me if I was okay, and I broke down crying.

He helped me to my feet and took me inside. There was a certain tenderness in his touch that I wish I could feel right now because I'm still so shaken that I'm rocking back and forth between writing sentences.

I want to go home. I really want to find another job. But for some reason, I have a feeling they wouldn't let me leave if I tried. Maybe I'm just anxious.

This entry is really disorganized, but I don't have the energy to fix it right now.

I just need sleep.

 _May 18th, 1996,_

I've started thinking of the trainees as my children — I call them my boys — I guess because their broken English makes them seem so innocent to me. Only Hunky American speaks English at my level, and I think he might be even better at it than I am because he corrected me once...

...in front of everyone.

It was humiliating, but I could tell that he didn't do it to be a jerk. It made me a little more attracted to him, actually.

I like smart men.

 _May 19th, 1996,_

Ugh. Ugh, ugh, ugh!

I'm so frustrated!

The boys held a shooting competition today, and I got to watch. Hunky American beat everyone, including Spetsnaz, who seems to be a savant with this sort of thing.

It was neat. Usually I don't get to see them train. I'm not even given permission to access that area of the complex.

Why am I frustrated?

Because…! Why is Hunky American so good at everything!? Is it wrong to be attracted to him?

Yes. Yes, it is. Stop it, Corrine.

I need a shower.

 _May 21st, 1996,_

Oh, my god.

I did something bad today.

I don't know what to do.

I wanted to watch Hunky American again, so I decided to sneak into the training area.

Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god.

I saw them shooting live people who were wearing what looked like prison uniforms! And the people were just standing there, defenseless, like they were in a daze or on drugs or something!

Is this how they train!? By murdering people!?

What is going on in this place?

 _May 24th, 1996,_

I did it again, but this time I didn't go to see them train. I wanted to find out more about what they were doing.

They have a guillotine that's covered in blood behind a locked fence. Why!? What is wrong with these people!?

I don't know what to do. I want to go home.

 _May 25th, 1996,_

The American guy knows that I know something. He senses it. He's too smart not to.

I saw him in a completely different light today when I served him food. I'm not sure why I was so blind to it before, but I now see what a killer he is when I look into his eyes.

 _May 30th, 1996,_

I've had enough. I'm tired of being afraid. Tomorrow, I'm going to find and expose all of this island's secrets.

— — —

Attn: Mr. Alfred Ashford,

My team and I found the woman in the sewer system and disposed of her as per your orders. Her body was then taken to the incinerator.

One of my men missed his shot and damaged an exposed pipeline as she was running away. It's recommended that you send in a repair team.

I'm not sure why we needed to kill her. This complex already houses several prisoners and is impossible to escape from. Was what she discovered that much of a security risk?

-HUNK


End file.
